Kareoke!
by KudoOfTheNorth
Summary: Title says it all! I'm making everyone do kareoke and all you pretty little readers have to do is send me some of the songs you want them to sing! And please, no songs with cussing or sexual things. And you must send me the lyrics! Please look at for the
1. Default Chapter

"Hello everyone and welcome!"

"Do you know how corny that sounded?" said Virgil.

"Shut your mouth. Anyway, welcome to Static Shock karaoke. You send me reviews telling me which song you want a person to sing. It can be anybody!"

"You mean we have to sing in front of all these people?" said Ritchie.

"Yup."

"Oh don't let Hotstreak sing," said Virgil.

"Shut-it Hawkins or I'll give you a one way ticket to h-"

"SHUT-UP!!"

Shuts up.

"Okay, now send me the lyrics and the person you want to sing and I'll try to post it!"

""As long as I don't have to sing anything stupid I'm down with it," said Virgil.

"Okay. Don't forget to send me the lyrics and I'll see you in the next chapter!" (And does anyone know how to post a chapter without the first one's showing up?)


	2. A Whole New World

"Okay, we have a winner! This song is called "A Whole New World" requested by Sattapa (did I get it right?) and the people who are going to sing it are Virgil and Daisy! Come on up guys!"

Virgil and Daisy come up onto the stage.

"You go V man!" shouted Ritchie.

"Can it."

"All right you guys whenever you're ready."

Both give the nod. I put the tape in as Virgil starts.

I can show you the world 

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways, and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

Now Daisy comes in.

A whole new world 

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, free wheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_Hold your breath- it gets better_

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

_A whole new world_

_Every turn a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Every moment red- letter_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_V- A whole new world_

_D- That's where we'll be_

_V- A thrilling chase_

_D- A wondrous place_

_Both- For you and me_

Everyone applauds.

"Very good job guys!"

Both of them come off the stage blushing.

"Someone's blushing," said Ritchie.

"You would to if you had to sing a song like that with a girl," said Virgil.

"I don't think I'll ever have to," said Ritchie.

"Unless I make you."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh don't think I won't. Well, please send me more and I'll try to post it. But uh, please no yaoi. I mean, if you want like a Ritchie and Virgil duet that's fine cause' they're best friends. But I can make two boys sing and two girls that doesn't make them seem gay. Until then, later everyone!"


	3. Invisible

"Thanks for all the suggestions! Here's the next part. The song is "Invisible" and Ritchie is the lucky winner for today so you're up Ritch!"

"Just wondering, but what would happen if I refused?"

"You would have a lot of angry fan girls. Myself included."

"Okay."

Ritchie walks up on stage and all the fan girls start screaming.

"We love you Ritchie!!"

"Okaaay. Didn't see that coming," said Ritchie.

"Wait."

I take out a video camera.

"Uh, Dani. What's that for?"

"I'm going to record you what else."

"Why?"

"Uh, I don't know. But I'm going to give a copy to every person who has a review for you. Now start!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh."

What are you doing tonight 

_I wish I could be a fly on your wall_

_Are you really alone?_

_Still in your dreams_

_Why can't I bring you into my life?_

_What would it take to make to see that I'm alive?_

_(Chorus)_

_If I was invisible _

_Then I could watch you in your room_

_If I was invisible _

_I'd make you mine tonight_

_If hearts were unbreakable _

_Then I can just tell you where I stand_

_I would be the smartest man_

_If I was invisible_

_(Wait… I already am)_

_I saw your face in the crowd_

_I called your name_

_You don't hear a sound_

_I keep tracking your steps_

_Each move you make_

_Wish I could be what goes through your mind_

_Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life_

_(Chorus)_

_If I was invisible_

_Then I could watch you in your room_

_If I was invisible I'd make you mine tonight_

_If hearts were unbreakable_

_Then I can just tell you where I stand_

_I would be the smartest man_

_If I was invisible_

_(Wait… I already am)_

_I reach out_

_But you don't even see me_

_Even when I'm screaming_

_Baby, you don't hear me_

_I am nothing without you_

_Just a shadow passing through_

_(Chorus)_

_If I was invisible _

_Then I could just watch you in your room_

_If I was invisible_

_I'd make you mine tonight_

_If hearts were unbreakable_

_Then I can just tell you where I stand_

_I would be the smartest man_

_If I was invisible_

_(Wait… I already am)_

"All right folks give it up for Ritchie!"

Everyone starts screaming.

"Nice job Ritchie," said Virgil.

"Thanks. Uh, Dani? How many copies are you going to make?"

"Hmm? Well, 5 for me and how ever many people review for you."

"Oh."

"Okay people. Now I want you to vote on 2 songs I have. Who would you want to sing "Simple and Clean" the Kingdoms Hearts theme and who do you want to sing "Numb" from Likin Park. Take a vote and I'll see you later!"


	4. Thank You Mom

"Hi people! Thanks for the reviews. Now about the votes for last chapter. I know what song I need to know who you want to sing it! And you also have to make a vote for "Simple and Clean". "Numb" still counts. Okay? Now this song was not asked by anyone. I found it when I was trying to find the lyrics for SOS. I'm going to have Ritchie and Virgil sing it."

"What are we singing?" said Virgil.

"Good Charlottes (sp?) "Thank You Mom". It looked like a really nice song and I thought it would be good for them to sing."

"Okay," said Ritchie.

Both walk on stage and prepare to sing when I stop them.

"What?"

"I need to make a quick announcement."

Takes microphone.

"Is there a "Soon to be world renown Gracie" in the audience?"

Girl raises hand.

"I am!"

Runs on stage.

"For reviewing here is your copy of Ritchie's first song for "Kareoke".

"Thank you!!"

Gets her in death hug.

"No problem. You're crushing my spine!"

"Sorry. Thanks again for the tape!"

"You're welcome. Okay, now you can start."

"Finally," said Virgil.

I'm sitting here and thinking back 

_To a time when I was young_

_My memory is clear as day_

_I'm listening to the dishes clink_

_You were downstairs, you would sing_

_Songs of praise_

_And all the times we laughed with you_

_And all the times that you stayed true to us_

_Now we say_

_I said thank you_

_I'll always thank you_

_More than you could know_

_Than I could ever show_

_And I love you_

_There's nothing I won't do_

_To say these words to you_

_That you're beautiful forever_

_You were my mom_

_You were my dad_

_The only thing I ever had was you_

_It's true_

_And even when the times got hard_

_You were there to let us know_

_That we'd get through_

_You showed me how to be a man_

_You taught me how to understand_

_The things people do_

_You showed me how to love my God_

_You taught me that not everyone knows the truth_

_And I thank you_

_I'll always thank you_

_More than you will know_

_Than I could ever show_

_And I love you_

_There's nothing I won't do_

_To say these words to you_

_That you will live forever_

_Forever, forever, and ever_

_I said I thank you_

_I'll always thank you_

_More than you could know_

_Than I could ever show_

_And I love you_

_There's nothing I won't do _

_To say these words to you_

_That you will live forever_

Everyone cheers. Virgil comes off stage looking a little sad.

"What's wrong Virg?" said Ritchie.

"Just thinking about my mom and wishing she could have heard it."

"But she did Virgil. And I think she loved it."

"Yeah. You're right. Thanks D."

"No problem. Now don't forget to review and vote and I'll see you in the next chapter of "Kareoke"!"


	5. Going Down in Flames and a note!

"Do you people not understand the concept of vote? If you don't start voting I will not make anymore chapters. So, no vote no chapters. This could be the last song. I had a already made plans for the ending and I don't want this to be the last."

"Just get on with the stupid song already!" said Hotstreak.

"Okay, okay. Victoria Wolf requested a song by "3 Doors Down" so here it is. Hotstreak will be singing "Going Down in Flames".

"Why me?!"

"Because the reviewer requested it that's why! NOW GET BUTT OUT THERE!!!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Hotstreak goes on stage.

Don't tell me what to think 

_Cause I don't care this time_

_Don't tell me what you believe _

_Cause you wont be there _

_To catch me when I fall_

_But you'll need me when I'm not here at all_

_Miss me when I'm gone again, yeah_

_I'm going down in flames_

_I'm falling into this again, yeah_

_I'm going down in flames_

_I'm falling into this again_

_Don't tell me how life is_

_Cause I don't really want to know_

_Don't tell me how this game ends_

_Cause we'll just see how it goes_

_Catch me when I fall_

_Or you'll need me when I'm not here at all_

_Miss me when I'm gone, yeah_

_I'm going down in flames_

_I'm falling into this again, yeah_

_I'm going down in flames_

_I'm falling into this again, yeah_

_Now, I'm all the way down here_

_I'm falling_

_I'm all the way down here _

_I'm falling down again_

_I'm falling down_

_I'm falling down_

_I'm falling down_

_I'm going down in flames_

_I'm falling into this again,_

_I'm going down in flames_

_I'm falling into this again_

_Now, I'm all the way down here_

_I'm falling_

_All the way_

_All the way down here_

_I'm falling down again now I'm falling down_

Everyone applauds as Hotstreak goes off the stage.

"Hotstreak ladies and gents! Now remember to vote. The songs again are Numb and Simple and Clean. Both apply. VOTE OR NO NEXT CHAPTER!!!!


	6. Numb and Simple and Clean

"Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. Now someone named Elvin something or other suggested that I do a group song and that gave me an idea. I'm going to have all the boys do "Numb" and all the girls do "Simple and Clean". It will all be in the same chapter to make it easier. Now, the boys will go first. You guys ready?"

"You bet," said Ritchie.

"Hold on. Don't I get a say in this?" said Ebon.

"Let me see. Thinking, thinking, thinking, no! Now get up there!"

All the boys go on stage and grab a mic. All the girls start cheering and clapping for them. Ritchie starts out.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be 

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_Everyone but Ritchie: (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Chorus_

_H: I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired so much more aware_

_I've becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_V: Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding to tightly afraid to loose control_

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you _

_(Everyone but V: Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(E but V: Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Chorus_

_E: I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired so much more aware_

_I've become this all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you_

_R: And I know_

_I may end up failing too_

_But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

_Chorus_

_E: I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired so much more aware_

_I've becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

Everyone claps and cheers.

"Take a bow guys!"

Each take a bow and walk of stage.

"Great job guys. All right girls time to sing my most favorite song in the world, "Simple and Clean"!

All the girls go on stage and grab a mic. Frieda starts out.

You're giving me too many things 

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

_D: Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said, "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple_

_S: When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let go_

_D: The daily things that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said,_

_F: Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe something's are that simple_

_Sh: When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_F: Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_D: When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_S: Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before_

_E: Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before_

Everyone claps and cheers. A little louder than the boys I might add.

"Good job guys."

"Thanks," they all reply.

"Just so you guys don't get confused D stands for Daisy, S for Sharon, Sh for Sharice (sp?) or Shebang, and F for Frieda. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. That is my Christmas present to you. Now everyone including myself has something to say to you guys. It's a little early but I might not be able to post another chapter tomorrow. You guys ready?"

Everyone nods.

"Okay. Here goes." (Remember, I'm saying it to.)

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!!!"


	7. Clowns

"Okay, sorry for the long update. My heart just hasn't been into it as much lately. So here's the next song called Clowns (Can You See Me Now?)."

"Who's singing this one?" Virgil said.

"You and Hotstreak."

"No! Anyone but him!"

"I agree! I am _not _singing with Hawkins!"

"YOU'LL DO IT OR I'LL SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR-muff!"

"(Hand over my mouth) you need to chill," said Richie.

"Mff mff mff!"

"What? Oh sorry. (Removes hand)"

"I have exams tomorrow and I'm a little cranky. But by the time you guys read this exams will be over. I'm typing this on a Tuesday and it might not be up till Saturday or Sunday."

"(All ready on stage) can we just get this over with?" said Virgil.

"Hotstreak you better get your butt up there or-"

"I'm already up here!"

"Oh. Well, start then."

All this weeping in the air 

_Who can tell where it will fall_

_Through floating forests in the air_

_Across the rolling open sea_

_Blow a kiss, I run through air_

_Leave the past, find nowhere_

_Floating forests in the air_

_Clown all around you_

_Clowns that only let you know_

_Where you let your senses go_

_Clowns all around you_

_It's a cross I need to bear_

_All this black and cruel despair_

_This is an emergency_

_Don't you hide your eyes from me_

_Open them and see me now_

_See me here in the air not holding on to anywhere_

_But holding on_

_So beware_

_I have secrets I won't share_

_See me here pushing you_

_If I then deny I do_

_Contemplate or wish away_

_If I ask you not to stay_

_Clowns that only let you know_

_Where you let your senses go_

_Clowns all around you_

_It's a cross I need to bear_

_All this black and cruel despair_

_This is an emergency_

_Don't you hide your eyes from me_

_Open them and see me now_

Everyone claps as Virgil and Hotstreak come off the stage.

"Virgil and Hotstreak ladies and gentlemen!"

Everyone claps again.

"(Looks at reader) please do not make me sing with him again!" said Virgil.

"You're making to big a deal outta this you know?"

"You wanna sing with him?"

"Sure."

"No! I will not sing with the authoress!"

"Oh well. Please send in more songs and I'll see you later!"

(By the way, I don't think I'm going to update on the party story any time soon unless I get more reviews in it.)


	8. SORRY!

"I am sooooooooo sorry for the delay. Fanfiction won't allow my computer to upload stories so I have to use other computers. I have just been putting this off for to long so as a token of my apology I'll do three songs. First up is Ritchie. I don't know what the song is called but it was requested by Resurrected-Beyond-Redemption. Go on Ritchie!"

I push Ritchie on stage.

"I'm going! I'm going! Sheesh."

"This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without, an honest heart as compass

This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavor  
To find the missing lifeline

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything

My flower  
Withered between  
The pages two and three  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins

Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything  
Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name for evermore

Nemo sailing home  
Nemo letting go

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name for evermore

Nemo my name for evermore__

"Ritchie, ladies and gents!"

Everybody claps as Ritchie takes a bow.

"Good job. Now the next song is called "Unwell" requested by DaoneBlade. Virgil and Ritchie you guys are up."

"We're already up here," Virgil said.

"Oh, well, start singing."

All day staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something

Hold on  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
And I don't know why

Chorus

But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be...me

I'm talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
And I know, I know they've all been talking about me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me  
Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow I've lost my mind

Chorus

But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be

I've been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away

Chorus

But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be

Yeah, how I used to be  
How I used to be  
Well, I'm just a little unwell  
How I used to be  
How I used to be  
I'm just a little unwell

Everyone claps.

"Great job you two."

"Thanks," Ritchie and Virgil say in unison.

"Ok, next is "I'm Still Here" requested by Audrey Kasm. Let's go Hotstreak."

He crosses his arms.

"Make me."

Suddenly a girl jumps on stage and grabs Hotstreak by his shirt and shakes him.

"Listen you! I've been waiting a long time for this so you better get your butt up there before I make you!"

"All right! All right! I'm going."

"Thank you."

Audrey Kasm goes back to her seat.

"Whoa, she actually got Francis to listen," Virgil said.

I am a question to the world. Not an answere to be heard. Or a moment that's held in your arms. And what do you think you'd ever say. I won't listen anyway. You don't know me and I'll never be what you want me to be. And what do you think you'd understand? I'm a boy, no I'm a man. You can't take me and throw me away. And how can you learn what's never shown? Yeah you stand here on your own. They don't know me, cause I'm not here.  
/chorus/ I want a moment to be real. Wanna touch things I don't feel. Wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can the world want me to change? They're the one's that stay the same. They don't know me, cause I'm not here./ And you see the things they never see. All you wanted, I can be. Now you know me and I'm not afraid. And I want to tell you who I am. Can you help me be a man? They can't break me, as long as I know who I am.  
/chorus/  
They can't tell me who to be. Cause I'm not what they see. Yeah the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreamin' for me. And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe.  
/chorus/

"You sure that was the whole song? Seems kinda short. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to post again sometime. Bye guys!"

Everybody waves.__


End file.
